


The Midpoint

by queenaly21



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:36:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27301300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenaly21/pseuds/queenaly21
Summary: An anomaly.Yeh Shuhua wasn't supposed to be born or shouldn't exist, and yet she found herself trapped in a world that would force her to make a choice; to be a vampire, or to be human.A lone and hated leader.Seo Soojin is the last of the royal family of vampires, and yet her people hates her. She finds the anomaly, which could either save her, or kill her."Don't be afraid," is all that she says.
Relationships: Cho Miyeon/Minnie Nicha Yontararak, Jeon Soyeon/Song Yuqi, Seo Soojin/Yeh Shuhua
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

“You’re not one of us, aren’t you?” a voice said, the figure gritting her teeth as she stayed hidden in the darkness of the room that she was the nearest in, the footsteps scaring her into death as she stayed as still as she could, wishing that she wouldn’t be seen.

“I knew it… I knew something was odd in here.” The voice said, and the girl could see a shadow approaching closer, the girl covering her mouth as she tried to stay quiet, the shadow moving closer, her breath hitching up to her throat—

The shadow passed her room, to which she breathed in relief, trying to think of a way to get out of this wretched palace—

She felt a sharp thing pressed to her throat, and she realized that the Mistress of the palace was already behind her, a sharp nail pressed to her throat, ready to slit her throat and render her lifeless in an instant—

“I wonder why no one were able to smell you…” the Mistress purred, her velvety thick voice soothing to the girl’s senses, as if letting her muscles relax—

“Don’t fall asleep, wretched one, or you wouldn’t be able to wake up, with you being in my arms and all.” the Mistress said, sending another wave of that strange soothing energy through her, threatening to let her fall into unconsciousness.

“I’d love to be in your arms just like this any other day…” she sleepily said, her drowsy thoughts coming to the surface, uttered by her mouth as she slowly relaxed, not even bothering that she felt the Mistress flinch and falter from behind you.

“W-What are you saying, fool?” the Mistress said, her voice losing its power as the girl slowly got back from her daze, but she realized what she just said and blushed, the Mistress letting her go, but the girl only stayed in front of her, blushing and fidgeting.

“What… What did you say?” the Mistress said, her finger pushing the girl’s face up, the girl’s eyes looking away from her, her face still red.

“I’d love to be in your arms, I said…” the girl said, the Mistress’ brow rising as a tinge of red slowly appeared on her cheeks, her heart beating loudly.

“Look at me. Look me in the eyes...” the Mistress said, the girl looking at her eyes, brown irises staring at each other.

“Why?” the Mistress said after a long silence, the girl blushing even more.

“I… I like you.”


	2. Chapter 2

Thunder rolled as Yeh Shuhua woke up in a room that’s not hers, and the first thing she does is to check if she’s still wearing clothes, and her eyes widen as she sees her body wear a soft, silk nightgown and her clothes gone without a trace.

She found herself standing up, her long hair cascading beautifully across her back as she wandered across the room, finding the door open as she let herself go out of the room, not knowing what she was trying to find, as she wandered across the palace, not having a sense of where she was supposed to go.

“Don’t get lost around here.” A voice said, Shuhua looking back to see a girl wearing the clothes of a warrior, her fangs appearing when she speaks, and she offers a hand to Shuhua, who only looks at the hand that is supposed to guide her.

“Quickly, come with me. We don’t want the Mistress waiting, don’t we?” the girl said, smiling as Shuhua nodded, taking the girl’s hand as she found herself getting carried up, and within a blink of an eye she was in a different room already, but she found herself getting a little dizzy as she shook her head, the girl supporting her as she stood up.

Warm hands cupped her cheek as she opened her eyes again and looked up, a red blush appearing across her face as she saw the Mistress before her, cupping her cheeks with a worried look on her face.

“What did I tell you, Min? She’s a full mortal—”

“I don’t sense her as a mortal, Soo. If she is mortal, then she would have died when I tried to bring her in here with my shadow. I suspect that she’s half something.” The girl said, as the Mistress sighed, carrying her into a seat beside hers, then sitting beside her.

“Eat, you’ll need it.” The Mistress said, as Shuhua nodded obediently like a child, eating the food laid out for her as she did it carefully, afraid to spill anything or dirty herself as she finished the food, looking down the ground as she finished, silent as she didn’t dare look at the Mistress, who stared at her and watched her while eating.

“You sure you’re human, fool?” the Mistress said, Shuhua sighing at that.

“I have a name, not fool. My name is Yeh Shuhua, Mistress.” Shuhua said, but her voice faltered as she saw Soojin’s red irises staring at her, as if staring straight through her soul.

“Yeh Shuhua.” The Mistress said, as if trying out how her name rolls onto her tongue, clicking as she uttered the name over and over, her brows arching upwards as Shuhua waited for a reply.

“Get out of this palace before I even kill you, Yeh Shuhua.” The Mistress said, Shuhua widening her eyes at that as she shook her head, getting up from the chair and onto her knees, begging for the girl’s mercy.

“Please… I… I can’t go back to my village, please.” Shuhua said, as the Mistress only laughed at that, her eyes full of hate and void of mercy, as she took the girl by the throat, Shuhua struggling as she gripped the girl’s wrists, trying hard to free herself from the deadly grip.

Her vision swam with black spots as she stayed in and out of unconsciousness, trying hard to be awake as she saw that the Mistress was bringing her towards the balcony, read to toss her towards the treacherous sea, and into her death.

“N-No—” She begged, but the Mistress’ decision was certain, and Shuhua could not fight anymore.

She felt her body getting tossed to the sea, feeling her muscles relax as she sighed, accepting her fate—

_Fight for me, if you really like me that much, Yeh Shuhua. ­_

Her eyes opened as she put her hands out on instinct, her eyes lighting up as if she wasn’t in control of her body anymore. She felt her body fall slowly, diving into the sea as a storm bellowed in the distance.

Lightning flashed all over as light came up from the sea, rising up and going towards the balcony, settling down as immense light formed into a figure, carrying Shuhua who was already unconscious, setting her down the ground as the Mistress just watched.

“How many people are you going to throw away until you realize that you are already alone because of your own doing?” the figure’s voice boomed, the figure’s features shifting, changing shape—

Resigning to a face and a figure that the Mistress knew the best.

“I do not need you reappearing here, Jeon Soyeon.” The Mistress said, as Soyeon scoffed, pointing at Shuhua who had fallen asleep down the ground, still wet from the dive onto the sea.

“You almost lost the very person who could help you end all of this by tossing her to the sea like what you did to me, like what you did to everyone who had tried to help you or tried loving you. Why are you doing this, Seo Soojin?” Soyeon said, Soojin looking away as Soyeon knelt down and stared at Shuhua, who slept peacefully.

“She wouldn’t hate you even if you did that. Even if you try to kill her over and over, I will reappear and save her over and over again, bringing her back to you. You know why?” Soyeon said, her tone full of anger as Soojin stared at Shuhua, her anger melting away.

“Because it’s either you who kills the one you love the most, or you will die by her hand. It’s what the gods had decided as a fitting punishment for you.” Soyeon said, Soojin widening her eyes at that.

“You said that she wouldn’t hate me. Why would she be the one who would kill me?” Soojin said, Soyeon sighing at that, looking at Soojin straight in the eye.

“Because the gods decided so, Soojin. It’s your choice, or her choice, when the time comes. And I assure you, it would be a very difficult decision.” Soyeon said, walking towards the balcony, slowly turning back to her true form; light.

“I will be watching you, through her eyes. Do not even try to change your fate; you cannot do so.” Soyeon said, diving back to the sea, the storm receding and disappearing, leaving a peaceful sky and the tides crashing towards the shore.

Soojin stared at Shuhua, the one who could cause her death, the one who she would kill in the future.

The girl only sighed, carrying the unconscious girl into her bed, and walking back into the balcony, staring at the horizon.

“Do not be afraid.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to comment, and please subscribe for more!


	3. Chapter 3

“Do not be afraid.” She uttered again, as Shuhua stood before her, eyes blazing as Soojin knew that Soyeon was inside the girl, the Mistress kneeling down as she had a knife against her throat, kneeling down in front of many crowds of people, mortals who had caught her and got rid of everyone.

She was the only one that’s left.

“Don’t be afraid, Yeh Shuhua.” She uttered again, as the light in Shuhua’s eyes slowly faltered, turning back to the brown irises that Soojin had learned to love.

“Kill her, and you earn what you deserve. Spare her, and she will kill you, I am sure of that.” The man said, his cruel eyes staring at the two of them.

The knife pressed deeper into her throat, drawing blood as Soojin gritted her teeth, groaning with the pain that she felt as she gritted her teeth, trying hard to breathe.

“Sorry… Soojin…” Shuhua said, as she thrusted the knife upward, Soojin feeling a sharp pain on her throat that made her fall down, her mouth open as she felt the last embers of her life disappearing, as she looked up at Shuhua, who was crying, not noticing a knight behind her—

A sharp sword thrusted towards her chest, drawing back as she fell down, facing Soojin, those brown eyes slowly losing life as Soojin reached out, holding her already cold hand, their last bits of strength used up in holding each other, as darkness gave in to them.

One opened her eyes, looking horrified as she sat up, clutching the girl’s hand that was already cold, a figure of light standing between the two of them.

“I had forgotten that I was still in your body, Yeh Shuhua.” Soyeon said, mercy written all over her face as Shuhua cried silently, already hugging the dead Mistress in her arms, the blood staining her clothes as she looked up at Soyeon, who only stared at the scene.

“Please… kill me already…” Shuhua said, Soyeon shaking her head.

“I cannot perform such acts that are against my nature, Shuhua. I can tell you this; she will be reborn again, but that would be her last life. Find her, and spend time with her, and it would be your reward for helping her with her punishment.” Soyeon said, as Shuhua only looked at her, and nodded, hugging her beloved tight.

“I’ll find you… Soojin.” Shuhua said, as she felt immense light cover her, coating every inch of her body, slowly making her fall into unconsciousness.

“Are you even sure that she would be reborn again, or is it just you trying to help me have hope so you wouldn’t kill me?” Shuhua said, already living a century but still no sight of the girl she had wanted to see for a very long time.

“Don’t be impatient. I used up every bit of my luck to be reborn the same time as her, and this is my last life as well. These are our last lives, and I’m sure that we’ll meet her. Now, we’re going to be late, alright?” Soyeon said, as Shuhua nodded, remembering her identity for this life that she would have.

 _A Taiwanese trainee under Cube Entertainment,_ she remembered, as she tried hard not to mess up and remember the language that was taught to her, and walked across the halls of the entertainment building, not realizing that she was already lost, fear gripping her heart as she wandered around.

She resigned herself to finding a closest room to wait for Soyeon to find her, as she sighed, finding a room that was labeled _vocal room_.

Her heart stopped, widening her eyes as she saw a figure inside, a figure that she recognized the most, as she went inside, trying hard not to let herself give away what she truly is, as she sat down near the girl, the girl noticing her as she nodded, Shuhua nodding back.

“Hi… I’m Yeh Shuhua.” Shuhua said, trying hard to make it as if she didn’t speak the language, the girl smiling and nodding at her.

“Are you a trainee here?” Soojin said, but Shuhua knew that the words were advanced, so she feigned ignorance, the girl only laughing slightly at that, and Shuhua found herself falling in love even more.

“My name is Seo Soojin, nice to meet you.” Soojin said, a familiar smile in her eyes.

Eyes that Shuhua had wanted to find a very, very long time, as she held her hand to shake, smiling wide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to comment at the end, and please subscribe for more!


End file.
